


inevitable

by natodiangelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: It’s more than love, he thinks, more than love and he hasn’t found a word in English or Japanese or Russian that fits it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been so busy with school lately that i havent had the time or motivation to write ;A;;; i happened to get inspiration to write this thankfully so here you go 
> 
> just more sleepy fluff because i live off this shit

“Can I kiss you?” 

A whisper, low and sweet in the dark. The blankets shift – warmth presses against Yuuri’s back. A hand ghosts down his side to rest on his hip and a nose brushes through his hair to press against his neck. Yuuri smiles and flips himself over.

“Of course.” 

Yuuri kisses him.

It’s chaste, slow and sweet and so loving, so tender. Viktor runs fingers through his hair, pulls away to press his lips against Yuuri’s forehead, sweeps a thumb across one cheek as he looks him in the eyes. Affection wells up inside him at the fond curve of Viktor’s smile, at the tilt of his eyebrows and the shine of his eyes. 

Yuuri kisses him again, and again, and again, because Viktor is too much. 

There’s not enough words to describe what he’s feeling. It’s more than love, he thinks, more than love and he hasn’t found a word in English or Japanese or Russian that fits it. Soulmate is the closest. A person you’re destined to be with, someone made perfectly for you, who balances you and loves you, and you love them back with all your heart. 

Soulmate. 

He’s laying in Viktor’s arms, comfortable and so very happy, so very content with the way his life has played out. He whispers the word out between them with his eyes closed and his lips pressed to Viktor’s chin. 

“Soulmates. That’s what we are, aren’t we?” 

Viktor looks down at him, lips quirked like he’s going to laugh and an everlasting twinkle in his eye. He opens his mouth and tests the word out. 

“Soulmates.” 

Yuuri kisses him again, because he really can’t help himself, and when he lays back down Viktor does laugh, light and cheerful and Yuuri never wants it to end.

“I think that’s perfect. Soulmates.” 

 

Yuuri falls asleep with Viktor’s scent around him and Viktor warm beside him and the word _soulmates_ on his tongue.


End file.
